la promesa
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: seis meses de la derota de buu goku tiene que cimplir una promesapero esta promesa le saldra algo mal GXM
1. Chapter 1

( TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AKIRA TORIYAMA)

CAPITULO 1

Habían pasado seis meses de la derrota del monstruo buu, todos los guerreros vivían en paz menos en la casa de goku ya que el dios de quince generaciones contacto con goku para que cumpliera su promesa, el saiyan estaba algo nerviosa ya que la promesa la había olvidado, pero lo peor sería decírselo a bulma

Goku. No se lo que voy hacer, bulma me va a matar, y no quiero morir ahora que estoy vivo, y si se lo digo alguna chica, seguro que aceptará, ya que yancha me dijo una vez que las mujeres por cualquier cosa saldría con un hombre, ahora lo que tengo que hacer es encontrar a una chica

Milk: para que quieres encontrar a una chica goku?

Goku: para nada

Milk:- tapándose la cara y llorando- lo que pasa es que ya no me quieres y quieres buscarte a otra mujer por que en este tiempo emvegecido

Goku: eso no es verdad

Milk: de verdad, que feliz me haces amor, me tengo que ir he quedado con bulma

Goku: me tengo que ir

Goku en ese instante desapareció, y en un momento apareció en un parque donde había muchas mujeres

Goku: valla si que hay mujeres

Goku se acercó a una mujer que estaba sentada en un banco

Goku: hola, mi nombre es goku y el tuyo

Mujer: me llamo Sauri

Goku: te gustaría tener una cita?

Sauri:- mirando a goku de arriba abajo- claro ya que eres un hombre muy atractivo

Goku: genial, entonces te llevaré donde esta el dios viejo

Sauri: dices el dios viejo, la cita no es contigo?

Goku: no, yo estoy casado, tú crees que mi mujer le molestaría que tú y yo tuviéramos una cita?

Sauri. Estás casado, pero que crees que yo salgo con hombres casado, eres un idiota

La mujer se fue, y goku lo intento con todas las mujeres que había allí pero todas decían que no cuando le decían con quien iba a ser la cita

Goku: esto va ser mas difícil de lo que pensaba, se lo tendré que decir a bulma

En un momento goku desapareció del lugar, y en un momento apareció en la casa de bulma

Goku: hola bulma, milk que haces aquí?

Milk. Pero si te dije que vendría, goku como ves

Goku: - fijándose como iba su mujer, con una falda corta y debajo de esta unas mallas negras y una camisa blanca, y su pelo estaba suelto recogido en una trenza- te..te..ves … muy … bien

Milk: sabía que te gustaría

Goku: bulma, me tienes que hacer un favor

Bulma: dime goku

Goku: pues verás- interrumpiéndole vegeta-

Vegeta: la respuesta es no kakarotto

Bulma. Pero vegeta como sabes lo que me va a pedir goku

Goku: es que a alguien le hice una promesa y tú me tienes que ayudar a cumplirla

Vegeta:- sabiendo de lo que se refería goku- la respuesta es no, tenías de haberte referido a tú mujer

Goku iba a decir algo pero en ese momento apareció Xin y el dios viejo

Xin: disculpas pero él insistió en venir, yo me tengo que ir- Xin se fue-

Dios viejo:- acercándose a las dos mujeres- goku cual de esta dos preciosidades es con la que tengo una cita

Vegeta: bulma, kakarotto le dijo al viejo que tendría una cita contigo

Bulma. Y tú no hiciste nada para impedirlo

Milk:- acercándose a goku- como que hiciste algo a sin, a nuestra amiga

Goku: tenía que hacer que gohan tuviera sus poderes ocultos y era la única solución

Vegeta: pero lo mejor de todo es que dijo que su esposa no era nada atractiva por eso no la ofreció a ella

Milk: QUE eso es verdad

Goku: pues … si

Milk: entonces lo que piensas que no soy nada atractiva,- dirigiéndose al dios viejo- pues no se preocupe yo saldré con usted

Dios viejo: de verdad, no es por nada pero tú me gustas mas que la otra, y me dirás tú nombre

Milk: mi nombre es milk, y soy la esposa de goku

Dios viejo:- acercándose a goku- valla pillín no me dijiste que tu esposa estaba de tan buen ver, además a mi me gustan las morenas y con mucho carácter

Milk: entonces está decidido yo saldré contigo ya que mi esposo no piensa lo mismo que usted

Dios viejo: tutéame para que nuestra relación llegue a algo

Milk: como quieras

Bulma: estás segura que quieres salir con este viejo pervertido?

Dios viejo: oye un poco de respecto

Milk: no te preocupes se defenderme

Goku:- reaccionando y molesto- como que vas a tener una cita con él, no lo pienso permitir

Milk: para tu información yo hago lo que quiero, y prefiero estar con alguien que por lo menos diga que soy atractiva

Goku: antes de que salgas con él lo elimino y me da igual que sea un dios

Bulma. Nunca había visto a goku a sin

Vegeta. Yo tampoco, por fin que se comporta como se debe, lo que le pertenece no se lo debe quitar nadie

Bulma: eres un machista lo sabías

Milk: no me hagas reír yo voy hacer lo que yo quiero, y se acabó esta discusión

Dios viejo.- algo asustado- será que nos marchemos

Milk. De acuerdo, me lo voy a pasar lo mejor posible, ah goku, cuida de goten está con truncks

Dios viejo: te llevaré a un sitio que nunca olvidarás, dame la mano y en un momento llegaremos

Milk le dio la mano al dios viejo y desaparecieron, goku estaba tan molesto que tenía ganas de matar a alguien, y se le ocurrió seguirles

Bulma. Goku no lo hagas si lo haces milk se enfadará mas de lo que esta

Goku:- resignado- de acuerdo

Vegeta: ahora sientes lo que sienten las personas que les ofreces a otra su esposas

Goku. Pues si, aunque cuando venga milk de su cita se va enterar de quien manda, como me a podido hacer eso

Vegeta estaba feliz y a sin aprendería la lección y se fue a entrenar, bulma en cambio se fue a llamar a los dos niños, cuando estos dos llegaron goku cogió a su hijo y se fueron a casa a esperar a milk.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Goku estaba en su habitación y no podía dormir, bajo a la sala y oyó un ruido, él pensaba que sería su esposa ya que aún no había llegado, pero eso no fue a sin, porque el que llegó fue gohan

Gohan. Papa, que haces despierto a estas horas

Goku. No podía dormir, como no está tu madre

Gohan:- imaginándose lo peor y chillando- que no está, y tú tan tranquilo, y si la secuestro alguno que quiere ajustar cuentas contigo

Goku: ghoan, no chilles, goten está durmiendo- demasiado tarde goten se había despertado y ya estaba en la sala-

Goten: que mi mama ha sido secuestrada! Papa como has permitido eso, krilin dice que mama es la mujer mas fuerte de todo el universo pero por eso no debes confiar

Gohan: goten tiene razón, debemos ir a liberarla, goten prepárate, esta es una misión para el gran saiyaman y su hermano pequeño

Goten: si vamos, voy a dejar a boby- dejó su osito de peluche se cambió y bajo a la sala- va monos gohan

Goku: chicos esperar

Gohan. Noto su energía lejos de aquí, pero la energía que está con ella es muy débil

Goten. Le haremos pedazos, nadie se mete con mi mama

Gohan:- saliendo de la casa los dos hermanos y seguidos por goku- tendremos que ir rápido

Goten: si vamos, papa no te preocupes nosotros la rescataremos, ya veréis cuando se lo cuente a truncks, se va a morir de envidia

Goku.- gritando- chicos no la han secuestrado está en una cita

Goten gohan. QUE!!

Gohan: en una cita!

Goten: y porque no lo has dicho antes

Goku. Es que no me habéis dejado

Gohan: y que haces tan tranquilo, y con quien fue?

Goku:- molesto- con ese viejo

Goten: con el maestro Muten Rochi, y que va hacer con él?

Gohan: esta con él?

Goku: no, esta con el dios

Goten: con Dende, no tiene pinta de ser un viejo, no sabía que mi mama tenía esos gustos tan raro- bostezando- que sueño tengo y como no vamos ha luchar me voy a dormir- se fue-

Gohan: explícame

Goku: de acuerdo pero será mejor que entremos

Los dos entraron a la casa

Goku. Te acuerdas de la promesa que le hice al dios viejo que tendría una cita con bulma

Gohan: claro que me acuerdo

Goku: pues me pidió una cita con ella, pero al ver a tu madre prefirió salir con ella

Gohan: lo que no entiendo es que mama acepto salir con él

Goku: es que se enteró de que le dije al dios que no era atractiva, ella se enfadó y aceptó salir con él

Gohan. Pero papa a una mujer no se le debe decir eso

Goku. Y tú como lo sabes

Gohan: es que goten me lo dijo, ese niño sabe cosas sobre las mujeres, será por que pasa mucho tiempo con mama y con bulma

Goku. Entonces le tendré que preguntar a goten, a sin sabré como vengarme de tu madre

Gohan: vengarte pero por que

Goku: a sin ella sabrá lo que estoy pasando ahora

Gohan estoy seguro que esto no llevará a nada bueno, me voy a ir a dormir, tendrías que hacer lo mismo

Goku: buenas noches gohan

Goku. Goten a un es demasiado pequeño para que me ayude, ya se quien me va ayudar, él es muy inteligente, vegeta sabe de estas cosas

Goku desapareció del lugar, y en ese momento apareció milk con el dios

Milk: me lo he pasado bien

Dios viejo. Te he visto triste, me podrías decir que es lo que te pasa?

Milk: la verdad es que creo que goku no me quiere, cuando nos casamos me demostraba mas a menudo que me quería, después todo cambió- llorando- sus muertes, las peleas etc.

Dios viejo: no llores, te gustaría que fuera como antes verdad

Milk: haría todo lo posible, para que volviera esos tiempos, cuando me case yo tenía diecisiete años era mas joven y ….

Dios viejo: lo que tienes que hacer es descansar y mañana lo verás de otra forma, recuerda que soy un dios y puedo hacer que las cosas que quieres se hagan realidad, ahora me voy, ya nos veremos milk.

Milk: adiós

Milk entró a la casa, miró a sus dos hijos que estaban durmiendo, se dirigió a su cuarto cuando entró se sorprendió ya que no estaba goku, suspiro y se metió en la cama

En la corporación capsula bulma y vegeta estaban durmiendo plácidamente, delante de ellos apareció goku los miró y se fue al lado de la cama que estaba vegeta

Goku: vegeta durmiendo parece un angelito

Goku se acercó al oído de su amigo para poder llamarlo sin que se despertara bulma

Goku: vegeta despierta- ninguna señal hizo vegeta entonces goku decidió gritar- vegeta despiértate

Vegeta dio un salto que se engancho en la lámpara, goku miro a bulma y no se había inmutado, miro a vegeta y sonrió

Vegeta al ver de quien se trataba se acercó peligrosamente a goku

Vegeta. Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado

Goku: no grites despertaras a bulma, necesito tu ayuda

Vegeta: vamos a la sala

Los dos saiyans se fueron a la sala

Vegeta: se puede saber que es lo que quieres?

Goku: vegeta como tu eres muy inteligente he venido para que me ayudes para un asunto

Vegeta: ya se que soy inteligente

Goku: quiero que me ayudes para darle su merecido a milk.

Vegeta: ya era hora que quieras eliminarla

Goku: no me refería a eso

Vegeta: en ponerla en su lugar, lo que es de un saiyan es de él y no se toca

Goku: eso mismo

Vegeta: lo que tienes que hacer es lo mismo que ella, tener una cita

Goku: sabía que tu me darías una idea, ya que tú eres el culpable

Vegeta:- gritando- que yo soy el culpable, fuiste tú el que empezó ofreciendo a mi mujer

Goku: creía que a ti no te importaría

Vegeta:- gritando- que no me importaría, yo te mato kakarotto

Goku: entonces me vas a enseñar lo que se tiene que hacer en una cita?

Vegeta: te enseñaré a sin me divertiré, ven mañana a primera hora

Goku. Genial, sabía que te remordería la conciencia

Vegeta: será mejor que te vallas antes de que me arrepienta kakarotto

Goku: asta mañana vegeta

Goku en ese momento desapareció y vegeta se fue a su cuarto para seguir durmiendo, cuando goku llegó a casa fue a su cuarto para dormir, cuando entró vio a su mejer dormida se acercó a ella y al mirarla la vio diferente pero no le dio importancia y se durmió


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Amaneció rápidamente y en la corporación capsula vegeta estaba en la sala esperando a goku, en ese momento apareció goku con gohan, krilin y goten

Goten: hola tío vegeta, truncks está despierto?

Vegeta: yo no soy la niñera de ese mocoso, ve a mirarlo tú

Goten: vale -se fue-

Vegeta: kakarotto por que has traído a ellos

Goku: veras cuando disponía a salir goten y gohan estaba despiertos y como les he dicho que venía para aquí no he podido negarles en no venir y krilin está aquí por que él sabe tratar a las mujeres

Vegeta: Valla, entonces es eso

Krilin: será mejor que nos sentemos

Los cuatro se sentaron

Vegeta: antes de nada que hable el terrícola ya que él sabrá como tratar a las mujeres terrícolas

Krilin: oye que tú estas con una, lo primero para cautivar a una chica es la presencia y estar presentable, te acuerdas gohan cuando estaba con Maroon

Gohan: claro, era una chica extraña

Krilin: hay que ser amable con ellas

Gohan: me acuerdo las caras de bulma y la de mi mama ja ja ja

Krilin: yo pensaba que milk la mataría, daba miedo

Gohan: te acuerdas cuando nos reunimos krilin yo tendría unos seis o siete años

Krilin: pues claro que me acuerdo, tú te escapaste sin decirle nada a tú madre, y a quien fue a buscar, pues a nosotros, se hizo una batalla campal, y para colmo la dijo que era una vieja, a un me acuerdo, que miedo, y pensar que cuando la conocí parecía una chica muy dulce

Gohan: cuando paso eso yo no me acuerdo

Krilin: como te vas acordar ni siquiera estaban casados tu padres

Gohan: no me refería a eso si no a la batalla campal

Krilin: tú no estabas, pero si te acordaras contra quien te peleaste

Gohan: claro que me acuerdo tuve que pelear contra ella ya que estaba dominada como los demás por garlic junior

Vegeta: queréis concentraros en lo que estábamos

Gohan, krilin: si

En ese momento llegó bulma:

Bulma: valla no sabía que había una reunión, anda que me habéis avisado

Vegeta: esto es un asunto de hombres, en otras palabras como puedes ver del único hombre que hay aquí

Bulma: un asunto de hombres- enfadada- que estáis tramando

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y un robot sirviente de bulma fue abrir, y en un momento esta persona estaba en la sala y todos los presentes la miraron de arriba abajo

Gohan: mama eres tú'

Milk: bulma- mirándola y empezando a reír-

Bulma. Te ocurre algo

Milk: ja ja ja en dos meses ja ja ja has envejecido

Bulma: como te atreves ha decirme eso

Milk.- cambiando su rostro a uno mas enfadada- donde está mi goku, contesta- milk se percató de las personas que estaba con ella y vio a goku y al verlo se puso muy feliz- goku mi amor- tirándose a sus brazos- te echado tanto de menos, por que te has ido sin avisar- mirando a bulma enfadada- tu bulma no pienso permitir que me quites a mi goku, no te vasta con yancha que también quieres a todos ellos- fijándose en krilin- valla krilin en dos meses te ha srecido el pelo, como lo has hecho

Bulma: pero que dices milk, hace tiempo que no estoy con yancha

Milk: por eso quieres quitarme a mi goku como es tan apuesto y es un poco ingenuo

Bulma: yo no quiero nada con él ni con ellos sabes perfectamente que estoy con vegeta

Milk: vegeta, quien es vegeta?

Gohan: mama, él es vegeta

Milk:- mirando a vegeta y cayendo en cuenta en lo que le había dicho gohan- oye niño por que me dices mama, a un goku ni yo- poniéndose roja con las manos en la cara- a un no tenemos hijos- mirando a bulma enfadada- de veras que no quieres nada con mi goku

Bulma: pero que obsesión tienes con eso, no quiero nada con goku

Milk: acercándose a bulma- entonces seremos grandes amigas- cayéndose todos como en el anime-

Vegeta: que le pasa a tú mujer kakarotto?

Goku. No lo se está cambiada

Gohan:- llorando- mi mama no me reconoce, si viera a goten seguro que si

Krilin. Venga gohan no te pongas a sin, si te sirve de consuelo a vegeta tampoco lo a reconocido

Vegeta: a mi no me metas en eso enano

Bulma: ahora en serio milk, te encuentras bien

Milk: claro- abrazando a goku-

Vegeta:- acercándose al oído de goku para que lo escuchara él solo- tenemos que seguir con el plan, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es rechazarla por que te puedo asegurar que está fingiendo

Goku.- rompiendo el abrazo- no recuerdas lo que paso ayer milk.

Milk:- gritando- ah

El grito de milk era tan fuerte que todos tuvieron que taparse los oídos, los dos niños al oír el grito bajaron donde estaban los adultos, milk al ver a goten grito mas fuerte, goten al ver que su madre estaba gritando también se puso a gritar y truncks por no que darse atrás también, entonces vegeta con tanto grito también gritó para que se callaran e inmediatamente todos se callaron

Bulma. Se puede saber por que te has puesto a chillar milk.

Milk:- mirando a todos- no lo se- caída general al estilo anime-

Krilin: goten, truncks, por que gritabais vosotros dos

Goten. No lo se, la vi gritar y quise unirme a ella

Truncks: yo creía que era una competición, pero el ganador es mi papa, ya que nos ha hecho callar

Goten: yo he parado por que me ha dado miedo

Milk: te llamas goten, verdad

Goten:-extrañado por la pregunta- si

Milk. Por que te pareces tanto a mi goku

Truncks:- acercándose a goten para que ella no le oyera- que le pasa a tú mama

Goten: no lo se

Krilin: - ablando flojo para que solo le oyeran los niños- solo tenéis que seguirla la corriente

Goten: es que yo …

Goku:- acercándose y interrumpiendo a goten- él es mi hermano pequeño ja ja ja

Milk: tienes un hermano como que no me lo habías dicho

Goku: no me lo preguntaste

Milk: es verdad- abrazando otra vez a su goku-

Bulma. Cuantos años tienes milk?

Milk: diecisiete, soy una esposa muy joven

Bulma: y muy empalagosa

En ese momento vieron aterrizar una nave que dentro de ella estaba 18 con su hija y muten rochi y entraron dentro de la casa

Milk: maestro cuanto tiempo

Muten R: pero si nos vimos hace una semana

Milk. Se está haciendo mayor maestro fue hace dos meses

Muten R: que me estoy haciendo mayor?- mirándola de arriba abajo y viendo que estaba mucho mas joven e ingenua- bueno para que pueda olvidar ese comentario me dejarías tocarte los pechos seguro que a goku no le importa

Con ese comentario milk le dio un puñetazo y una patada que le estampo en la pared

Goku. Ya me arte de esta situación- gritando- Xin dios viejo venir ahora mismo aquí, no querréis que valla yo, por que si voy yo os acordaréis de mi

Gohan. Aún llorando- si papa, será mejor que vallas y les des una buena lección, ya que yo no puedo ir en mi estado

Goku:- gritando- como veo que no vais a venir iré para allí

En ese momento aparecieron los dos dioses

Dios viejo: que es este escándalo

Goku:- cogiendo por el cuello al dios viejo- quiero saber que le has hecho a milk, y por que se comporta así

Xin. Goku por favor suéltalo- goku soltó al anciano- ahora explica lo que le has hecho

Dios viejo. Yo solo he hecho lo que ella me pidió

Goku. Por que será que no le creo

Milk: goku no trates a sin a este anciano tan simpático

Goku:- enfadado- simpático dices, se nota que no lo conoces, me está haciendo perder la paciencia y como la pierda, va a saber quien soy yo- mirando al dios viejo- quiero que vuelva la mi esposa la que es siempre y lo quiero ahora

Milk:- llorando- por que me gritas a sin, yo no te he hecho nada, ya no me quiere?

Goku:- al verla a sin se le rompió el alma- lo siento milk, yo no quería gritarte

Milk:- dejando de llorar y abrazándolo- te amo tanto mi amor, seguro que tienes hambre, te prepararé algo- mirando a bulma- me permites que utilice la cocina bulma

Bulma. Claro, si que era extraña recién casada

Milk se dirigía hacia la cocina

Vegeta: mujer prepara algo para mi también

Milk:- gritando- ni lo sueñes, lo que voy a preparar es para mi esposo

Vegeta: pero como te atreves

Milk. De acuerdo, prepararé algo mas para todos- se marchó a preparar la comida-

Goku: dios viejo, dime que lo que tengo que hacer para que ella sea la misma de siempre

Dios viejo:- pensando- voy a dejar que goku sufra un poco mas, a sin apreciará mas lo que tiene, lo que observado es que a goku no le agrada nada que tenga esta edad ni esta actitud, que chico mas tonto

Goku: venga contesta

Dios viejo: sinceramente no lo se, es la primera vez que hago algo a sin y no se como hacer para que ella sea la misma de siempre, Xin será mejor que regresemos

Xin. De acuerdo, goku si descubro algo para que ella sea la misma te lo comunicaré, adiós- los dos dioses se fueron-

Vegeta. Mira el lado bueno kakarotto, tu esposa es sumisa, aprovéchate de eso

Bulma: no digas eso vegeta, gohan goten, será mejor que os quedéis aquí una temporada ya que milk no recuerda que ha tenido dos hijos, lo único que tiene en mente es a goku

Goten, gohan:- deprimidos- de acuerdo

Krilin. Y será mejor que no la digáis mama, aunque no lo parezca tiene genio

Gohan, goten: - deprimidos- vale

Vegeta: hablando con goku para que nadie les escuche- ahora que es tan sumisa kakarotto podrías aprovecharte de ella, estaréis mas tiempo solitos, ahora en serio seguro que si la evitas seguro que volverá a ser como antes

Goku: tu crees que funcionara

Vegeta: claro

Milk trajo un montón de comida, todos se sorprendieron cuando la repartió ya que les dio un plato para cada uno, menos a goku, que le dio lo demás, asta el mismo goku se sintió mal y quería darles algo mas sobre todo a vegeta ya que el comía como él, pero milk, especificó que toda esa comida era para su adorado esposo y que si alguien se atrevía a quitarle algo de su comida se las vería con ella, con tal amenaza nadie dijo nada excepto krilin

Krilin: ahora entendéis cuando digo que milk es la mujer mas fuerte de todo el universo

Todos: - menos milk- si


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Todos acabaron de comer, los dos niños, gohan y vegeta seguían con hambre, krilin y su familia se fueron con Muten Rochi

Bulma:- mirando como milk agarraba del brazo a goku- valla milk, no sabía que eras tan cariñosa

Milk: se nota que no nos conoces mucho, nosotros dos somos muy apasionados, pero si tu te acercas a mi adorado goku te machacare, lo has entendido

Bulma: como quieres que te diga que no quiero nada con él, el es mi amigo y lo quiero como a un hermano pequeño, eres muy pesada con ese tema

Milk: que te crees que no me di cuenta como le mirabas en el torneo, no soy tonta

Bulma: de que estás hablando

Milk. No te hagas que no sabes, pero te lo voy a decir, vi como le hacías ojitos a mi esposo cuando luchaba con ese monstruo verde

Bulma: de que monstruo hablas

Milk: estoy hablando de picolo, él quiso matar a mi querido goku y a todos nosotros

Goku: ya no me acordaba de eso

Gohan: pícalo no haría algo a sin

Milk:- gritando- que eres amigo suyo, goku mi amor como te puedes juntar con él, seguro que es un asesino

Gohan:- llorando- yo no soy eso, quiero que vuelva mi mama, y pícalo no es un asesino, te lo puedo demostrar cuando quieras

Goku: milk, pícalo no es malo, ahora es bueno

Milk:- asustada y apunto de llorar- como puedes decir eso, por casi te mata- dirigiéndose a bulma- bulma debes hacer que goku entre en razón, el otro me da igual, pero si mi goku piensa que lo que hace está bien él puede hacer lo mismo

Bulma: no te preocupes milk, venga no llores, en estos dos meses han pasado muchas cosas, y pícalo a recapacitado, y no hace nada malo a nadie

Milk: eso es verdad

Bulma: nunca te mentiría, somos amigas no

Milk: de verdad

Bulma: si

Milk:- mirando a goku seriamente- no pienso permitir que te conviertas en ningún delincuente y nuestros futuros hijos tampoco

Vegeta le dio un codazo a goku para que siguiera con el plan

Goku:- bastante serio- milk, lo siento pero yo no quiero tener hijos contigo

Milk se quedo en estado de shock con esas palabras de su adorado goku

Goten: papa que le pasa a mi mama no reacciona

Gohan: papa te has pasado

Bulma:- pasando la mano enfrente de ella- chicos creo que se a quedado

Goku:- preocupado- creo que me pase

Bulma:- enfadada- goku te pasaste, ahora ella tiene diecisiete años, es una niña, y recién casada, cuando te casas quieres tener hijos, y tu vas y le dices eso, no tienes corazón

Vegeta: creo que vuelve en si, si con eso no vuelva a ser la misma estarás casado con una niña ja ja ja

Goku. Te encuentras bien milk.

Milk:- triste- si me encuentro bien, por que no vamos a casa estoy algo cansada

Bulma: creo que necesitas descansar, o es que quieres estar a solas con tu maridito

Milk: bulma somos recién casados, con nosotros dos nos bastamos, además todas las noches son como una luna de miel

Bulma: valla quien lo diría si parecíais tontos

Milk:- enfadada por el comentario- nosotros no somos como tú de adelantados

Bulma: que estás insinuando

Milk: puedes imaginarte lo que quieras

Goku:- hablando con los chicos- sigue siendo la de antes, lo único que quiero es que vuelva es la milk de antes

Vegeta: dale tiempo al tiempo kakarotto

Goku: milk, será mejor que nos vallamos

Milk: ya era hora, tenía tantas ganas de estar contigo a solas mi amor- abrazándole-

Goku: a si pues que bien, adiós chicos

Goku y milk se fueron y llegaron a su casa con la tele transportación

Milk: por fin que estamos los dos solitos

Goku:- pensativo- si los dos solos

Milk: mi amor te ocurre algo

Gpku: a mi pues no , no me ocurre nada

Milk: no lo parece

Goku: la verdad es que si, lo que pasa es que tu piensas que soy el mejor de los esposos y eso no es verdad, te dejaré sola durante mucho tiempo, y lo peor de todo es que no soy capaz de demostrar todo lo que siento por ti, aunque me gustaría que tú en un futuro siguieras a sin, pero la verdad no me lo merezco, aunque te ame con toda mi alma, nunca sabré demostrártelo

Milk: no se de que estás hablando, pero una vez que me convertí en tu esposa supe el riesgo que esto tenía, y las consecuencias, y por eso te amo son goku

Los dos se besaron, goku agarró a su esposa y se tele transportó al cuarto de ambos, el día siguiente llegó rápido, goku se levantó y vio a su esposa peinándose

Goku: a mi me gustas mas con el pelo suelto milk.

Milk se giro para encararlo, y goku pudo notar que no era la milk de anoche

Milk: de veras crees que estoy mas bonita a sin

Goku: si, te lo digo de verdad

Milk. No me vas a preguntar como me fue con el anciano, sabes es muy amable y se portó muy bien conmigo

Goku: no tenía pensado en preguntarte, pero si tú quieres puedes contarme

Milk: me lo pasé bien, pero a mi me fuera gustado estar con otra persona- acercándose a goku peligrosamente- te gustaría saber con quien?

Goku: claro, seguramente te fuera gustado con go …

Milk:- tapándole la boca con los dedos- no me digas que te pones celoso de tu propio hijo pequeño son goku, no lo estropees amor, sabes con quien, pues con mi esposo, el anciano al ver que estaba algo triste me trajo a casa, pero cuando llegué tu estabas durmiendo, y mirándote supe cuanto te amaba

Goku: yo creía que estabas furiosa

Milk: so lo estaba pero cuando dormías te escuche decir algo

Goku: que cosa

Milk: que me amabas con toda tu alma y sabes lo que te respondí yo

Goku:- cogiéndola de la cintura y acercándola a él- no hace falta que me lo digas porque te escuché

Goku la besó apasionadamente y se entregaron el uno al otro, y goku se pudo dar cuenta que lo del día anterior fue un sueño mejor dicho una pesadilla

FIN


End file.
